Us
by storyjam
Summary: My take on THE missing scene


Disclaimer: I don't own this show or these characters or anything else.

He couldn't believe it. Bones was finally here in his arms, in his bed, and she was crying, for Pete's sake! She looked so young, wearing his old sweatshirt, so innocent. She buried her face in his shoulder, drying her tears on his shirt as she began calming down. The movement caused other parts of her to shift against him, drawing his attention away from her tear-stained face, and causing a familiar reaction in a certain part of his anatomy.

"Stop it, Seely!' he thought to himself, embarrassed by his lack of self-control. He shifted his hips a little farther away from his partner, hoping she hadn't noticed. He didn't want her to think he was some randy schoolboy.

Her fingers twitched on his chest, idly stroking him as she took a few last shuddering breaths. His arms tightened in response, and she looked up at him through wet lashes.

"Hey," he whispered. His hands stroked up and down her back. He couldn't help it. It felt so good having her here, right where he'd always wanted her. A surge of heat coiled through him as she brought her leg up over his, still staring deep into his eyes.

"Hey," she replied. Her breasts were pressed into his side, his hip cradled against her abdomen. Her stomach tightened as she suddenly felt him there beside her, as she realized that she was lying in his bed, and she realized that she had wanted to be exactly here for a very long time. She could feel the tension in his body, and hoped it meant what she thought it meant. She let her hand drift lower against him and felt an unmistakable bulge that made her smile.

He gasped, his body suddenly on fire. He tried to stop it, tried to convince himself that it was just an accident he should ignore. She was upset, dammit! Only a jerk would take advantage of this situation. He knew that she had feelings for him, a fact that still left him feeling stunned and giddy, despite her horrible timing. But, this was not the right time for these feelings. Not when she was more vulnerable than he had ever seen her.

Unfortunately, there were parts of his anatomy that did not respond well to logic. Especially when she was rubbing against him, with that sweet, nervous little smile he loved so much widening her luscious mouth. And not when she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and hesitantly said,

"Booth, I don't think I'm impervious, anymore. Are you still angry?"

He swallowed hard, and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. She smiled wider, and said, "Good."

She sat up, leaving his arms feeling very empty. He felt a moment of panic, thinking she was leaving, that her question hadn't meant what he'd thought it meant, but then she reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it off over her head in one smooth movement, then straddled his waist.

He sucked in a breath, unable to look away. He realized that she had been wearing absolutely nothing under that shirt the whole time he'd been holding her, and felt himself grow impossibly harder. He groaned, and reached for her, the temptation impossible to resist. His hands slowly slid up the silky smooth skin of her thigh, over her hip, and across her stomach, skimming up the very edge of her breast and up to cup her cheek, gently pulling her down into his waiting lips. Gently, carefully, he brushed her lips with his, pausing for a moment to give her one last chance to pull away, to change her mind.

Instead, she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, and burying her fingers in his sleep mussed hair. The kiss quickly turned carnal as seven years of waiting and wanting caught up to them in a single moment. She reached for the hem of his shirt, frustrated when she couldn't pull it up. She growled and tugged, making him laugh. He sat up and helped her slip his shirt off over his head, breaking the kiss for only an endless second before diving back in for more.

The feel of his bare chest under her questing fingers sent a shiver of pure lust through her body. His taste filled her, and she remembered very clearly another passionate kiss, so very long ago. She had a moment to wonder where they would have been today if she hadn't gotten into the cab that night. Then her brain short-circuited when he rolled her onto her back and moved over her, feasting on her mouth and unashamedly exploring her writhing body.

He tore his mouth from hers, gasping for breath, and slid down, diving in to nuzzle her throat, licking at her skin, sucking and nibbling as he moved lower and lower still, until his face was level with her breasts. He stopped to admire them for a moment, until her tortured growl told him she was done playing. That was all right. They had the rest of their lives to play. He fastened his lips around a nipple, surprising a short scream out of her beautiful lips. He grinned as he licked and nipped, inordinately proud that he could make His Bones scream. She grabbed his head and held him to her as she writhed under him.

It was all he could do to hold himself back. She gave herself so completely into the moment, into him, it was absolutely incredible!

"Booth!" she cried, pulling him back up to her lips, and aligning their bodies just right. She reached for the waistband of his sweatpants and pushed them down, immediately grasping him in her hand. He groaned and buried his head in her neck, his control in shreds. She guided him into her body, and he lost it. He thrust in hard and she screamed his name, bowing off the bed. He managed to stop for a moment once he was buried deep.

He lifted his head, and gasped, "You Ok?"

Her reply was to pull him into a passionate kiss as she lifted her hips in mute supplication. He gave in and started moving inside her, nearly driven mad by her passionate response. It wasn't long before he felt her begin to shudder, then she shattered around him, crying out his name. He followed, finally letting go inside her hot, clenching depths.

He collapsed onto her, and she held him tightly to her as their bodies cooled and their breathing evened out. He slid to her side, careful not to crush her, pulling her close to his side as they drifted off to sleep, sated and content.

The buzzing of his alarm woke them. Booth reached over her to turn it off, then froze, hovering above her, all too aware of her bare body under the covers.

"Good morning," he said, carefully.

She was still groggy from lack of sleep. "Mmmm," was her only reply as she drifted back into unconsciousness. He couldn't help but grin as she snuggled deeper under the blankets, and he laid there watching her for several long minutes, unable to look away. He still couldn't believe this had happened, that she was finally his.

At that thought, doubts began to fill his mind. What if this wasn't what she really wanted? Had he taken advantage of her? Would she wake up hating him for this? These questions drove him from the bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. By the time he turned the shower off, he'd nearly convinced himself that their partnership was over, and she'd never speak to him again. When he emerged, she was awake and sitting up in bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. He looked at her warily, waiting for the inevitable recriminations.

She awoke alone. The sound of the shower told her where Booth was. She sat up, running her fingers through sleep-mussed hair, yawning. A glance at the clock told her it was still early. Good. She knew they needed time to talk before he went after Broadskey. She still couldn't understand why he would think it mattered so much that they had simply added a physical dimension to their relationship, but she knew it would, and that he would need clarification before facing a stressful situation. The shower shut off, and she prepared herself for the conversation to come.

He spoke first, stopping her before she could begin. He couldn't help it. He wanted to hold on to hope for just a little longer.

"The shower's free," he said quickly, rushing to cut her off, "I'll make us some breakfast." Leaving the room, he took a deep breath, then headed for the kitchen, condemning himself for a coward, but knowing he couldn't have done any differently.

Eggs and toast for her, and bacon for him were ready and waiting when she entered the room. They ate silently, neither willing to break the tension and begin the potentially disastrous conversation to come. They cleaned up together, and Booth reached for his jacket. He picked it up, and threw it right back down on the couch.

"I can't do this!" burst from his lips, and she jumped, startled. He swallowed and repeated, quietly, "I can't do this. I can't go out there and face Broadsky until I know. Until I know for sure."

Nodding, she waited for him to continue.

The words came out in a rush. "This…This, thing that happened…. This was not a one night stand. This was not a mistake, or a regret. We are not going to pretend this didn't happen—I can't. This… this is a beginning. It's the end of 'you' and 'me' and the beginning of 'us'. You and me, together—US. From now on. And we are going to be amazing! I don't know how it's going to work. I'm sure we're going to argue, and annoy each other, but that doesn't matter, because I love you, and that's all that matters." He stopped for a breath, hardly believing that that had just come out of his mouth.

"So…there. That's all I needed to say, so...your turn." He couldn't look at her as he waited, heart pounding, terrified that she would deny him, run from him after his ridiculous speech.

Standing, she closed the few feet separating them, and said, "OK."

He waited for more, but she just stood there, a small smile on her face.

"OK?" he repeated. "That's all. Just OK?"

"Yes. I told you months ago how I felt, and though I admit that the timing was inappropriate, my feelings have not changed since then." With a deep breath she continued, "I am still in love with you, and I have been for a while, so…OK. To everything you just said."

His mind was reeling. She loves me! he thought, a smile spreading across his face. Gathering his racing thoughts, he said, "Ok. So. We have some things to talk about, but that's probably going to take a while, and I've got something to do first, so my plan for today is to swing by your place, so you can change and pack a bag, then I'll drop you off at the Jeffersonian, go catch Broadsky, head back to the Hoover to fill out a ridiculous amount of paperwork, then I'll pick you up, we'll grab some take-out and come back here and…you know…talk—and stuff…" he trailed off, still uncertain.

"You forgot something."

"I did?"

"Yes. After you catch Broadsky, you are going to call to tell me you're Ok." Before he could protest, she put up her hands and added, "I know you are going to win, but he could still get in a lucky shot, and I will worry until I know you are all right."

He smiled. "I'll make sure you're the first to know," he said. He reached out and lifted her chin, moving in to press a kiss to her willing lips.

They left his apartment, she, worried for him and nervous about the days to come, figuring out this new relationship, and he trying hard to focus his mind on the coming battle with a determined killer. This became easier once he left her at the Jeffersonian and her scent didn't fill him with every breath he took, though it was permanently ingrained in her seat in his SUV.

The plan went off without a hitch, thanks to Hodgins' tips, and before they knew it, the pair was back in Booth's apartment, nervously trying to ignore the pachyderm in the room. They chatted aimlessly while they ate, the conversation flowing naturally into The Talk. It was awkward of course, until he took her hand in his. Heat flared in both of them, and it seemed shockingly natural to kiss her palm, then her wrist. Then she leaned in, and kissed him. Passion burned through them, as he pressed her back into the couch, settling her comfortably so he could devour her at his leisure. Clothing flew into random corners of the room, and neither thought of moving to the bed, their fire burning too bright to wait. Afterword, he lifted her into his arms, despite her protests about his back ("My back is fine!) and carried her to what he now already thought of as their bed. They laid cuddled together. He couldn't stop touching her, still amazed that he was allowed—even encouraged—to do exactly what he'd dreamed of doing for so long. And it was soooo worth the wait!

She fell asleep in his arms, the previous sleepless night and long stressful day catching up to her, dropping her quickly into a deep sleep. He laid awake for a long time, just enjoying the sensation of her bare skin pressed to his.

He didn't know what the future held, but he said a little prayer of thanks as he, too, drifted into slumber, truly happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
